BNHA Group Chat Shenanigans
by xSilverflightx
Summary: Midoriya regrets his decision to make a group chat. Everyone is gay, and Mineta is gone
1. Chapter 1

Back at it again with another fic! A chatfic, because why write a great quality fanfic when you can just write one of these?

I don't own BNHA, sadly. TT^TT

 **Midoriya has added Todoroki, Uraraka, Iida, and 16 others to "chat".**

 _8:20 P.M._

 **Midoriya** : Hey guys!

 **Uraraka** : What's this?

 **Midoriya** : I wanted to make a group chat so we could all be in touch with each other if anything happens!

 **Iida** : That's very smart, Midoriya. Good thinking!

 **Midoriya** : :D

 **Todoroki** : I agree. It is extremely smart, Midoriya.

 **Midoriya** : THANK YOU!

 **Asui** : be careful midoriya

 **Asui** : your gay is showing

 **Kaminari** : A GROUP CHAT?!

 **Kaminari** : you kno what this means bro

 **Sero** : i kno what's up bro

 **Jirou** : uh oh

 **Kaminari has changed Sero's name to "electricaltape"**

 **Sero has changed Kaminari's name to "Sparky"**

 **electricaltape** :

 **Sparky** :

 **electricaltape** : ily bro

 **Sparky** : ily2 bro

 **electricaltape** : 3

 **Sparky** : 3

 **Jirou has changed Jirou's name to "bassist"**

 **bassist** : can you guys stop being so gay in the chat

 **Sparky** : ur just salty bc u don't have a gf

 **Yaoyorozu** : I could be your girlfriend, Jirou!

 **Sparky** : HOLY F*CK

 **electricaltape** : did I just see a confession

 **electricaltape** : damn momo is smooth

 **bassist** : I would like that very much thank you

 **Yaoyorozu** : Great! I am glad that you are willing to be my girlfriend, Jirou!

 **Sparky** : I just saw the smoothest confession I have ever seen in my life

 **electricaltape** : agreed

 **Iida** : Midoriya made this chat for school matters!

 **Iida** : This is not school matters!

 **Midoriya** : I think it's fine!

 **Iida** : what

 **Sparky** : the most important part of any group chat is the names

 **electricaltape** : prepare yourselves

 **Iida** : What?

 **Sparky has changed Iida's name to "Runninginthe90's"**

 **electricaltape has changed Midoriya's name to "GreenBean"**

 **Sparky has changed Uraraka's name to "DefyingGravity"**

 **electricaltape has changed Todoroki's name to "HotnCold"**

 **HotnCold** : goddamnit

 **Asui** : lmao

 **Sparky** : WE'RE NOT DONE YET

 **Bakugou** has left the chat

 **Kirishima** : Oh no u don't

 **Kirishima** has added **Bakugou** to the chat

 **Bakugou** : why

 **Kirishima** : that's ur reaction? i thought u were gonna flip out tbh

 **Bakugou** : I've accepted my fate

 **Electricaltape has changed Bakugou's name to "GroundZero"**

 **GroundZero** :

 **GroundZero** : I'm not even mad

 **Sparky has changed Kirishima's name to "Gay4Bakugou"**

 **Gay4Bakugou** : SDJNHGEWFJSKDFVNEWIGUHCSDJFVNS

 **Gay4Bakugou** : KAMINARI WTF

 **Sparky** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **electricaltape** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **bassist** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **HotnCold** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **GreenBean** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **DefyingGravity** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Yaoyorozu** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Tokoyami** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Shouji** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Kouda** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Satou** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Asui** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ***~Aoyama~*** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Ashido** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hagakure** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Ojiro** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Mineta** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **GroundZero** : Ew

 **GroundZero kicked Mineta from the chat**

 **Sparky:** HOLY SHIT THAT WAS SO SAVAGE

 **electricaltape** : BAKUGOU JFC

 **Yaoyorozu** : Thank you, Bakugou.

 **Yaoyorozu has changed their name to "LesbiCreati"**

 **Electricaltape** : that's really *creative*

 **Sparky** : we must finish our naming spree

 **Gay4Bakugou** : GUYS

 **Sparky** : everyone ganged up on u tho lmao

 **GroundZero** : I like the name

 **Sparky** : HOLY SHIT

 **Electricaltape** : HOLY FUCKING SHIT

 **Gay4Bakugou** : THANK YOU ily

 **GroundZero** :

 **GroundZero** : ily2

 **Sparky** : the world is ending holy shit

 **GroundZero** : SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **electricaltape** : and he's back

 _10:47 P.M._

 **electricaltape has changed Asui's name to "leapfroggy"**

 **electricaltape has changed *~Aoyama~*'s name to "FrenchSparkleParty"**

 **electricaltape has changed Shouji's name to "Tentacool"**

 **electricaltape has changed Tokoyami's name to "Edgelord"**

 **electricaltape has changed Kouda's name to "DrDolittle"**

 **electricaltape has changed Satou's name to "SugarHigh"**

 **electricaltape has changed Ashido's name to "TheTruthisOutThere"**

 **electricaltape has changed Hagakure's name to "Transparency"**

 **electricaltape has changed Ojiro's name to "Tails"**

 **electricaltape** : perfect


	2. ShouToko is Canon

_7:34 A.M._

 **Sparky** : has anyone realized how gay this class is

 **Edgelord** : yes

 **Tentacool** : yes

 **leapfroggy** : yes

 **FrenchSparkleParty** : yes~!

 **electricaltape:** lmao yes

 **TheTruthisOutThere** : who hasn't

 **GroundZero** : everyone in this class is gay

 **Gay4Bakugou** : shit your right

 **Runninginthe90's** : *you're

 **electricaltape:** oh shit it's the grammar police

 **Sparky** : hide the children

 **DefyingGravity** : Wait guys I have a legitimate question

 **DefyingGravity** : who's dating who

 **GroundZero** : don't you dare touch Kirishima

 **GroundZero** : he's mine

 **Gay4Bakugou** : thank you? Ily?

 **DefyingGravity** : is that seriously it

 **TheTruthisOutThere** : i think so

 **DefyingGravity** : jesus christ there are so many pining gays in this chat

 **DefyingGravity has renamed the chat to "Pining Gays™"**

 **Sparky** : that's actually quite accurate tbh

 **electricaltape:** yep

 **DefyingGravity:** that's it I'm gonna get y'all together whether you like it or not

 **Sparky** : y'all

 **bassist** : y'all

 **GreenBean** : y'all

 **LesbiCreati** : y'all

 **DrDolittle** : y'all

 **leapfroggy** : y'all

 **FrenchSparkleParty** : y'all

 **TheTruthIsOutThere** : y'all

 **Transparency** : y'all

 **Tails** : y'all

 **Edgelord** : y'all

 **Tentacool** : y'all

 **SugarHigh** : y'all

 **HotnCold** : y'all

 **electricaltape:** y'all

 **Gay4Bakugou:** y'all

 **GroundZero:** y'all

 **DefyingGravity:** you may all mock me now, but I will make you regret the very day you crossed me

 **Edgelord:** How chilling

 **Electricaltape:** I'm so scared

 **RunningInThe90's:** This is, again, not school matters.

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** Calm tf down, iida

 **Leapfroggy:** who are you going to pair up, ochako?

 **DefyingGravity:** I'm glad you asked, my dear gf

 **Electricaltape:** hold up gf?

 **Sparky:** how was I not notified?

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** didn't you literally ask who was dating in the class and then proceed to be in shook when there was only one?

 **Leapfroggy:** "shook"

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** lmao very funny now GET BACK TO THE POINT

 **DefyingGravity:** Me and Tsuyu have been dating for a few weeks!

 **RunningInThe90's:** *Tsuyu and I

 **RunningInThe90's:** Congratulations, you two!

 **LesbiCreati:** Yes, remember to practice safe sex!

 **Sparky:** HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON

 **Electricaltape:** WHERE IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY DID THAT COME FROM

 **DefyingGravity:** OKAY CHANGE OF SUBJECT

 **DefyingGravity:** My list of ships are

 **DefyingGravity:** Bakushima

 **Leapfroggy:** that one's already canon

 **DefyingGravity:** TodoDeku

 **Leapfroggy:** that one might be difficult

 **Sparky:** wtf are these

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** hush

 **DefyingGravity:** ShouToko

 **Leapfroggy:** I say we shove them into a closet

 **DefyingGravity:** Perfect! Tsuyu, I'll meet you outside!

 **Leapfroggy:** got it!

 **DefyingGravity went idle.**

 **Leapfroggy went idle.**

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** Did they seriously just agree to shove Tokoyami and Shouji into a closet

 **Edgelord:** I'm sorry what

 **Edgelord:** Oh shit

 **Edgelord went idle.**

 **Tentacool:** oh gods no

 **Tentacool went idle.**

 **DefyingGravity is no longer idle.**

 **DefyingGravity:** They're in the closet next to the boys dorms, if anyone wants to come watch

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** OMW

 **Transparency:** coming

 **Bassist:** can't miss this

 **LesbiCreati:** On my way!

 **Gay4Bakugou:** OMFG DID SHOUJI JUST LEAVE THE CLOSET WITH TOKOYAMI ON HIS SHOULDER

 **Bassist:** that is too cute the fuck

 **Edgelord is no longer idle.**

 **Edgelord:** Well I have a boyfriend now so I don't know whether to thank you or to yell at you

 **DefyingGravity:** Thanks would be appreciated :3

 **Edgelord:** thanks

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** That was incredibly adorable

 **DefyingGravity:** ShouToko is now canon

 **Transparency:** now we need to get everyone else

 **electricaltape:** oh no

 **DefyingGravity:** :D


	3. ShinMono!

_5:04 PM_

 **DefyingGravity:** are we all just gonna ignore the fact that Kirishima is sleeping in Bakugou's lap

 **GroundZero:** Shut it round face

 **RunningInThe90's:** It is adorable.

 **LesbiCreati:** I must agree.

 **DefyingGravity:** Snapshotted. Who wants pics?!

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** give 'em to me girl

 **DefyingGravity:** here you go

 ***insert fluffy Bakushima pic here***

 **GroundZero:** fuckign

 **DefyingGravity:** hehe

 **Leapfroggy:** ochako, do u want anything from the convenience store

 **Edgelord:** and the frog makes her appearance

 **Leapfroggy:** look it's a raven

 **Leapfroggy:** wait

 **Leapfroggy:** are you a crow or a raven

 **Electricaltape:** holy shit

 **Sparky:** the worst thing is that it's a legit question

 **DrDolittle: (** **・** **_** **・ヾ**

 **SugarHigh:** dude which is it

 **Edgelord:** but does it matter

 **Leapfroggy:** uh yes

 **Edgelord:** I'm actually not sure myself

 **Sparky:** but HOW

 **Edgelord:** I never really thought about it? Until you guys brought it up?

 **Tentacool:** He's probably a raven

 **Electricaltape:** what

 **Tentacool:** "signs of bad luck" and "death"

 **Edgelord:** I love you

 **Tentacool:** 3

 **Sparky:** STOP IT

 **Sparky:** my poor single self is crying

 **Electricaltape:** wait you're single

 **Sparky:** uh yeah

 **Electricaltape:** great! then I can ask you on a date!

 **DefyingGravity:** I am screaming?

 **Sparky:** bro are u serious

 **Electricaltape:** bro u know I am

 **Sparky:** I would love to go bro

 **Electricaltape:** 1 o'clock on Saturday?

 **Sparky:** let's go bro

 **DefyingGravity:** my ships have been sailing holy fuck

 **Gay4Bakugou:** congratulations, guys!

 **DrDolittle:** ^^

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** ^^

 **Transparency:** ^^

 **DefyingGravity:** you two are adorable holy fuck

 **GreenBean:** you've been cursing a lot lately uraraka

 **DefyingGravity:** I'm sorry I just really love my ships

 **GreenBean:** wait can I add someone to this chat

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** sure!

 **RunningInThe90's:** wait!

 **GreenBean has added Sleep to "Pining Gays™"**

 **Sleep:** I don't want to ask

 **GreenBean:** he'll fit right in! he's pining for someone too!

 **DefyingGravity:** WHAT

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** who the fuck

 **Sleep:** I'm Shinsou

 **HotnCold:** the guy that Midoriya almost lost to

 **DefyingGravity:** let me guess

 **DefyingGravity:** Monoma?

 **Sleep has left the chat.**

 **DefyingGravity:** called it Hagakure owes me 20 American dollars

 **Transparency:** goddamnit

 **GreenBean has added Sleep to "Pining Gays™"**

 **Sleep:** what have I done to deserve this

 **DefyingGravity:** shinsou I heard that you got really beat up while sparring with Midoriya

 **Sleep:** what no

 **DefyingGravity:** I heard that while you were training together, you twisted your ankle

 **DefyingGravity:** and you didn't go to Recovery Girl

 **DefyingGravity:** what would Monoma do with this information?

 **Sleep:** you didn't

 **DefyingGravity:** I did

 **Sleep:** fuck

 **DefyingGravity:** :)

 **Sleep:** why is that smiley so terrfiyeibhjd

 **GreenBean:** shinsou?

 **Sleep:** shit he's chasing me and I can't run help

 **DefyingGravity:** and that'll be Monoma!

 **Sleep has gone idle.**

 **HotnCold:** what _won't_ you do for your ships

 **DefyingGravity:** murder

 **DefyingGravity:** I'll do almost anything else tho

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** same tbh

 **FrenchSparkleParty:** guys there's a commotion outside

 **FrenchSparkleParty has gone idle.**

 **Transparency:** was that aoyama?

 **Tails:** someone must have taken his phone there were _no sparkles_

 **DefyingGravity:** something must be wrong

 **GreenBean:** guys? Aoyama told me that he personally related to me because "my quirk didn't suit my body", just like his

 **GreenBean:** so maybe we should cut him some slack

 **DrDolittle: (** ๑ **ˊ͈** **ᐞ** **ˋ͈ )ƅ̋**

 **DefyingGravity:** poor aoyama…

 **Leapfroggy:** looky outside

 **Transparency:** shinSOU'S ON THE GROUND HOLY FUCK

 **GreenBean:** WHAT

 **DefyingGravity:** MONOMA'S ON TOP OF HIM LOOKING AT HIS ANKLE

 **DefyingGravity:** THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE

 **Leapfroggy:** that's another ship that's canon

 **DefyingGravity:** onwards! To complete ship domination!

 _6:49 PM_

 **Sleep is no longer idle.**

 **Sleep:** I hate you all

 **DefyingGravity:** :)


	4. no chatfic is complete without karaoke

**TheTruthIsOutThere:** how many whips do you even have, uraraka?

 **DefyingGravity:** i mean

 **DefyingGravity:** I'm not into that?

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** *ships

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** what teh fuck uraraka

 **DefyingGravity:** anyWAY

 **HotnCold:** my dad got tickets to this karaoke place for me

 **HotnCold:** his exact words: "go there with your weird classmates and have fun"

 **GreenBean:** It's great that your father is trying to be more like a father!

 **DefyingGravity:** ship

 **GreenBean:** URARAKA

 **HotnCold:** Midoriya, you're coming right?

 **GreenBean:** Now that you've asked me, I can't say no! :D

 **Private Messaging – Todoroki to Uraraka**

 **HotnCold:** he's too cute the fuck

 **DefyingGravity:** fuckign

 **DefyingGravity:** just ask him out

 **HotnCold:** maybe during karaoke

 **DefyingGravity:** you'd better

 **DefyingGravity:** : )

 **HotnCold:** the smiley of doom makes its appearance

 **Pining Gays™**

 **Sleep:** can't make it to the karaoke

 **Sparky:** wHAT

 **Sleep:** monoma insists I can't go out with a twisted ankle

 **DefyingGravity:** aww

 **Leapfroggy:** ^^

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** ^^

 **Transparency:** ^^

 **Tentacool:** i cri everytiem

 **Electricaltape:** waht the fucc shouji

 **Tentacool:** autocorrect

 **Edgelord:** somehow I don't believe that

 **Sparky:** WELL ANYWAY WE'LL HAVE TO UPDATE SHINSOU WITH THE GROUPCHAT

 **Sleep:** ew no

 **Edgelord:** you're trapped in this endless void of darkness

 **Tentacool:** you'll never escape

 **SugarHigh:** when was the last time I checked this chat

 **Tails:** a long time ago

 **GreenBean added FrenchSparkleParty to the chat.**

 **GreenBean:** aoyama? R u okay?

 **FrenchSparkleParty:** fine

 **SugarHigh:** holy shit what's wrong with him

 **DefyingGravity:** SATOU THAT'S R00D

 **SugarHigh:** SHIT I'M SORRY

 **FrenchSparkleParty:** it's fine

 **FrenchSparkleParty:** i'm fine

 **GreenBean:** if you say so…

 **HotnCold:** the karaoke venue is in that weird U.A. students only metal room

 **Gay4Bakugou:** got it!

 **GreenBean:** wait is kacchan coming

 **Gay4Bakugou:** yes

 **Electricaltape:** but _how_

 **Gay4Bakugou:** I have my ways ;P

 **HotnCold:** the winky face of doom makes its appearance

 **DefyingGravity:** ANYWAY GUYS REMEMBER ITS AT 7 PM

 **Sparky:** won't miss it!

 _7:03 PM_

 **Sleep:** wait did bakugou actually go

 **DefyingGravity:** yes

 **DefyingGravity:** now he's trying to drink his troubles away

 **Sleep:** … aren't we underage?

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** tell that to Endeavor who got us a room with a bar

 **Edgelord:** with alcohol available, who needs friends

 **Gay4Bakugou:** relatable

 **Sparky:** ^^

 **Electricaltape:** ^^

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** place your bets: what kind of drunk is bakugou

 **GreenBean:** lmao hes a happy sappy drunk

 **Sleep:** are you serious

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED BUT I'M ALREADY LAUGHING MY A** OFF

 **Edgelord:** Bakugou is currently laughing and talking with Kirishima who is blushing

 **Edgelord:** a lot

 **GreenBean:** the last time I saw bakugou like this, he was drinking apple juice

 **electricaltape:** so _that's_ why he doesn't drink juice

 **Sparky:** kirishima's blushing so hard rn

 **Sparky: [insert flustered Kirishima with Bakugou tilting his chin upwards]**

 **Sleep:** they're basically kissing

 **Sparky: [Bakushima kissing]**

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** uraraka is taking pics like crazy

 **Sleep:** so are any of you going to sing

 **Electricaltape:** yea

 **Edgelord:** first one up is uraraka and tsuyu

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** those opening bars – could it be?

 **Sparky:** but it is!

 **Electricaltape:** they're singing the sappiest duet ever

 **Sleep:** let me guess

 **Sleep:** I see the light – tangled

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** but HOW

 **Sparky:** you are correct

 **Electricaltape:** tsu's flint and uraraka's Rapunzel

 **Sparky:** tsu is smiling so much

 **FrenchSparkleParty:** quite frankly, it's adorable

 **GreenBean:** aoyama!

 **FrenchSparkleParty:** Quoi?

 **Gay4Bakugou:** guys

 **Gay4Bakugou:** bakugou's singing next

 **FrenchSparkleParty:** bakugou has a nice voice, kirishima~!

 **Gay4Bakugou:** I KNOW THAT

 **Edgelord:** is that

 **Sparky:** he's singING "ANY OTHER WAY"

 **Gay4Bakugou:** his singing's like a god the fuck

 **Electricaltape:** he's really good

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** he winked at kiri and he almost fainted

 **Sleep:** l m a o

 **Gay4Bakugou:** it's not my fault he looks so good up there

 **Gay4Bakugou:** he's wearing a _black leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans_

 **GreenBean:** kacchan has two kinds of pants

 **GreenBean:** the kind that's so baggy that it looks like it's going to fall in 2 seconds

 **GreenBean:** and the form fitting jeans that should, frankly, be illegal

 **Gay4Bakugou: [my new background]**

 **Sleep:** okay he is hot

 **Gay4Bakugou:** and he's mine

 **Sleep:** woah okay

 **Edgelord:** is that _jealous kirishima?_

 **Gay4Bakugou:** WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF SOMEONE CALLED YOUR BOYFRIEND HOT

 **Edgelord:** everyone thinks shouji's hot

 **DrDolittle:** d(_・ )ｸﾞ

 **SugarHigh:** true that

 **GreenBean:** true that

 **Electricaltape:** true that

 **Sparky:** true that

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** true that

 **FrenchSparkleParty:** true that

 **Edgelord:** I can say with certainty that everyone in this class has thought shouji is hot _at least once_

 **Edgelord:** it's irritating

 **Tentacool:** there's only one person that I think is hot ;)

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** hop aboard the gay train guess whos singing next

 **GreenBean:** todoroki's singing Heathens

 **Sparky:** he's actually good

 **GreenBean:** he's got the voice of an angel

 **Electricaltape:** just ask him out already dammit

 **DefyingGravity:** ^^

 **Transparency:** ^^

 **Tails:** go get'em

 **TheTruthIsOutThere:** you got this

 **DrDolittle:** ୧ ⍤⃝ ୨

 **Electricaltape:** todoroki's done and he's checking his phone

 **GreenBean:** OH NO

 **HotnCold:** Midoriya

 **GreenBean:** um yes?

 **Sparky:** todoroki's approaching Midoriya

 **Sparky:** they're talking…

 **Electricaltape:** RIGHT THERE

 **Electricaltape:** THE KISS

 **DefyingGravity:** TODODEKU HAS SAILED

* * *

Songs in this chapter:

I See The Light - from Tangled

Any Other Way - We The Kings

Heathens - 21pilots

Next Chapter - Karaoke Night Continues and Everyone is Drunk (except Iida)


	5. sorry not an update

I recently got an AO3 account, and I have found that their formatting is much easier than ; therefore, I am sorry to say that I will be updating this fanfic on my AO3 account. If you would like to keep reading, my account is Silverflight.

Thanks for your support!


End file.
